


Let Me Help

by Colordrained



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Awkwardness, Fucking hell I don't know how, Gay, Gay blowjob, Louis and Liam aren't actually In a relationship, M/M, Shame, Smut, Sucking off, Tag shit, blowjob, public, to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-19
Updated: 2013-02-19
Packaged: 2017-11-29 19:50:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/690788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colordrained/pseuds/Colordrained
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe if Louis wasnt so persistant,<br/>It could have been avoided. Or maybe if Liam wouldn't be so uptight, Louis wouldn't want to suck him off.</p><p>(or the one where Liam is stressed<br/>And has never had a blowjob and so wow okay Louis just has<br/>To give him one)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Help

**Author's Note:**

> Don't fucking judge my capability to write smut based on this. I wrote this in like a half hour and didn't edit bc  
> I fucking wanted some Liam/Louis smut. Whatevs I dont even. Ugh. 
> 
> Maybe it's tolerable I don't fucking know Im going to bed bitches

"How in the hell is that kid so  _happy_ all the time?" Liam huffs, glaring in the direction of a certain blonde boy. 

 

"Who, Niall?" Louis responds, raising an eyebrow at the rather grumpy Liam. 

"Yeh. He's always so...just,  _happy._ Why?" 

 

Louis laughs, 

"Sex." is all he says. Liam gives him a look. Surely Louis is joking. Surely he isn't insinuating that this little blonde boy gets  _sex_ all that often. 

 

"Did I stutter?" Louis says, grinning. 

"I- What do you even mean?" Liam asks, quite confused. 

 

"Jesus, Payne. I know you didn't get all that great 'n education, but I didn't think you'd 'ave this hard a time understanding what a blowjob is," Louis smarts, giving Liam a snarky look.

"I know what a blowjob is," Liam says under his breath, rolling his eyes, "but really. He's literally happy _all the damn time,"_ _  
_

 _  
_"Well, yeah. Sex does make you kind of happy." Louis says.

Liam gives him another look,

 

"You  _cannot_ be serious, mate," he says.

Louis chuckles again,

 

"You think I'm kidding? Why the hell do you think him and Zayn sneak off so often?" 

Liam consideres this for a moment. 

Louis gives him an  _I told you so_ look,

 

"Blowjobs." he states, matter-of-factly.

Liam just shakes his head and laughs. It's not really that hard to believe, thinking about it. It's more just...Niall and Zayn and blowjobs have never been combined in the same sentence until now. But it does make sense. 

 

"For example," Louis is saying, even though Liam thought this conversation was over, "when was the last time you got s'mone to suck you off?" 

Liam gives him a nasty look, complete with an eye roll. 

 

"Im serious," Louis adds. 

 

"Lou..." Liam warns,signaling that he's about to cross A boundary. 

 

"What? Two mates can't have idle chat abou' blowjobs?" Louis retorts,

 

" _No,"_ Liam gives a little bit of a disbelieving chuckle. 

 

"Jus' answer the question, for god's sake. You lot are So  _boring_. Can't even make interesting conversation," he sighs jokingly. 

Liam is silent.

 

"Fine then, I'll go first. Harry gave me quite the treat last night before the show, didn't you, love?" he shouts the last part across the room at Harry, who looks surprisingly at Louis. 

 

"Wha'?" he says, not knowing what the actual question was. 

 

"Just say yes, kitten," Louis shouts back.  Harry replies obediently with a,

 

"Yes," and Liam snarls. 

 

"Your turn!" Louis says, with a shit-eating grin. 

Liam bores a whole into Louis with his eyes. 

 

"Fine. Never." 

Louis laughs,

 

"But seriously mate," and gives an expecting look, waiting for Liam to give him an actual answer. Liam looks back with the same look,

 

"I'm- I said, never. I don't...i've never ...had ...one,"

 

 

Louis gapes. Rightfully, though, because  _what 18 year old as fit as Liam Payne hasn't gotten a blowjob,_

 _  
_"No. Oh my god, Liam!" Louis is practically squealing and Liam thinks maybe he could be a little kinder about this, but oh well. He continues with the squeals,

"God. This is- wow. Unbelievable." he shakes his head dramatically, " no fucking wonder you act like you've got a pole up your arse all the damn time," 

 

"Oi! I don't act like that, you twat-"

 

"Yes, you do," Louis says, like no one is allowed to disagree.

Then Liam thinks its over, that Louis has had his little drama attack and they can move on with rehearsals but then a small, tan hand is grabbing his own and Louis is saying,

 

"C'mon," and dragging him off the sofa, towards the areas that seems to be a closet or a restroom. All Liam can think is this isn't going to be good. It doent matter what's about to happen- it cannot be good. 

"Lou... Lou, what'r you doing? Stop-"

 

"Hush, Payne."

Liam sighs and figures he might as well not try and argue. Liam was right- Louis leads them to the bathrooms, striaght into one of the stalls. The handicapped one, for more room. Louis clicks the little lock over, trapping him and Liam in the same, small area. Liam looks scared for his life.

 

"Louis-" he tries to talk, to figure out what's happening but,

 

"I said hush. You're getting your first blowjob, Payne. You should be honoured, really, lips as pretty as mine gonna help you," he gives a cheeky grin, and Liam just shakes his head,

 _"No. No, no- No, Louis,"_ Louis walks over, puts a hand over Liam's mouth. Liam shakes it off, glares at him. 

 

This really isn't good. It's so bad. There isn't one single thing about this that registers as okay. Liam's fighting to tell Louis, to give him reasons but Louis won't fucking listen,

"Louis- they'res- you've got Harry, for fuck's sake-"

 

"He won't mind. Really, he won't. I promise," Louis is

Giving him a strangely serious look, and, alright, Liam can give him that much. Maybe Harry is a very flexible boyfriend. But still. Still- this isn't okay.

 

"Louis- no- I'm...God, I'm not even _gay,_ mate," Louis rolls his eyes,

 

"Bullshit you're not gay. I see the way you get when Niall and Zayn get all hot and bothered during FIFA sessions,"

Louis suggestivley (and unnecessarily) waggled his eyebrows,

 

"You're about as straight as a round-a-bout, Liam. Let's not kid ourselves, here," he gives Liam a smile. 

 

"But-"

 

"No but's, Payne. See, this is the kind of things I'm talking about," he leans exasperatedly against the wall," here I am, offering you a blowjob, and you just-" He throws his hands in the air, sighing.

Liam sighs, 

 

"Mate. I don't- are you sure that it won't, like...i

Dunno...change things?" Louis shakes his head,

 

"I'm positive. We're just mates. I just want you to lighten up," 

 

"I'm still not quite s-"

 

"Too fucking bad. This is happening whether you like it or not."

Louis pushes Liam to sit on the toilet, and immediately drops to his knees. Liam is a whole lot of scared and worried and overwhelmed at once, but can't really bring himself to do anything as Louis shoves his legs apart, and gets working at his pants.

Liam is suddenly regretting wearing jogger bottoms, because if he'd of worn trousers, at least he could have mentally prepared himself while Louis was working at the zipper; but no. He's just saying,

 

"Arse up," and Liam obeys, suddenly he's just in briefs."

 

"You're okay, Li. S'okay," Louis says calmly as he goes to tug off Liam's breifs, leaving him completely exposed. Liam's sporting a semi that he didn't know he had until just now, and kind of blushing because he doesn't recal being turned on at any point before this. Huh.

"S'okay," Louis whispers again, before grabbing Liam's cock. At least Louis isn't being completely inhumane about this. At least he is trying to make Liam feel comfortable as possible. 

As far as the actual hand-on-dick thing goes, it's pretty damn nice. Liam hasn't had that much of this kind of thing before- this sexual attention- and it  _does_ feel really nice. Liam's admittedly still pretty tense about this whole thing as Louis moves his fist up and down a few times, bringing Liam to a full erection. 

But as soon as those pretty pink lips wrap around the head of Liam'a cock, any worry or hesitation pretty much flees Liam's mind. Mostly because  _God_ does it feel good.

 

" _Fuck,_ Lou," he whines out, and Louis peaks up to grin. He sucks just the head of Liam, exposing him to that spine-tingling sensation caused by extreme sensitivity.  _  
_

He gives it a second before he takes in a few inches of Liam, tracing his tongue along the bottom and then flattening it, and Liam just fucking _keens_. 

"Oh my  _God, please,"_ Liam gasps, and starts to knot his fingers into feathery strands of hair. Louis hums a bit, takes him down further because he can- because if it's one things he's an ace at, it's sucking guys off. 

Louis settles for a moment, fighting his gag reflex with Liam far down his throat, before he starts his bobbing. His head starts the undulations and Liam is short of breath, doesn't even know what to do other than repeat the same, breathless,

" _Fuck,"_ over and over. Louis is okay with this. Liam sounds pretty nice when he's panting and overwhelmed. 

Liam really starts losing it when Louis peaks up every so often. His eye are just so glossy and filled with lust, and his lips all stretched around Liam are so pink and wet and wow, Liam didn't know something could be this nice. 

The warmth in his stomach starts too soon- way to soon. Sure, its normal time and in no way is it embarrassing that he needs to come- it's just- he doesn't want to. He doesn't want this to ever end. 

"Louis- Lou, I'm-" his thighs are shaking and Louis knows, comes up for a second to smirk and say,

 

"You can come in my mouth, Li. That's okay," and wrap himself back around Liam's cock. Liam just gives a high, pleasured whine and tips his head back. A mantra of, 

"Thankyouthankyouthankyou," pours from Liam's lips. He strokes at Louis's scalp, and finally reaches the crest of the best orgasm he's experienced. His lips part just enough to let out a low moan, and his eyes fall shut. All the muscles in his stomach and legs tense, toes curl- the whole nine yards. 

Louis patiently lets him come all over the flat of his tongue, swallowing every ounce of it like he promised. 

Then he sits back, and looks at Liam. 

 

"Feel better, love?" he says softly. Liam nods, tucking himself back into his briefs and bottoms. 

 

Liam might just give Louis a little thank you kiss. Or maybe a big one. He might press Louis up against the stall and kiss the life out of him. Maybe. And Louis might give him shit about the whole thing for a few more days. And Liam might hint at it happening again. And Louis might just oblige. And Louis might even get Harry to help. Who knows. All Liam knows his Louis is the best mate he's ever had.

 

 

Fin.

(I'm shit at endings don't judge me)


End file.
